Due the size of modern wireless networks, it has become difficult to plan, monitor, manage, and troubleshoot the system as a whole. There has been a dramatic increase in demand for mobile connectivity solutions utilizing various wireless components and wireless local area networks (WLANs). Such WLANs generally include multiple wireless access points that communicate with mobile devices using one or more RF channels (e.g., in accordance with one or more of the IEEE 802.11 standards). The number of mobile units and associated access ports, as well as the number of RFID readers and associated antennae, can be very large in an enterprise. As the number of components increases, the management and configuration of those components becomes complicated and time-consuming.
Management software typically includes one or more user interfaces that incorporate management information base (MIB) entries and user interface applets. Currently known systems, however, are limited with respect to their ability to create user interfaces (e.g., Java interfaces) based on these MIBs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods of generating user interface structures. In particular, it is desirable to provide improved techniques and systems for pushing and pulling data between a database (e.g. an SNMP MIB) and a user application. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.